


2 - Mpreg

by Bittodeath



Series: SubObi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Deliver Us AU, Intersex Jango, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pregnant Sex, SubObi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for SubObi Week: 2 - Mpreg.Set in the Deliver Us AU, but you don't need to read it for this. Obi-Wan is pregnant with Jango's child, and Jango is very attracted to the changes the pregnancy brought to his body.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SubObi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075316
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	2 - Mpreg

**Author's Note:**

> _riduur_ : spouse  
>  _meshla cyare_ : beautiful beloved

Jango watches as Obi-Wan patters around the kitchen, making himself some tea to soothe his aching muscles. He’s not sure it actually works, but if it pleases his _riduur_ to do so, he won’t stop him. Obi-Wan is _big_. Well, it is to be expected when he’s seven months pregnant. Still… It is a surprise neither of them expected. He’s big with their child, glowing with health, his muscular frame softened by the pregnancy. His chest has filled out and will remained thus until their child is weaned, and Jango’s mouth waters at the memory of those nipples darkened by milk, sensitive under his mouth, and the easy flow of protein-rich milk.

Jango finds himself wanting, and he waits for Obi-Wan to have his cup of tea in his hands to gently guide him to the couch. It’s just them for today, and he wants to take advantage of it. He doesn’t try to hide his intentions from Obi-Wan – not only has Obi-Wan always been able to read him in the Force, but the child is strengthening his connection. Obi-Wan is in tune with the world around them, and it makes him deliciously sensitive – makes him part his legs easily, and he’d be dripping with desire like Jango is if he could. He gets him out of the loose wrap of his tunics reverently, caressing the swell of his stomach, feeling the baby kick.

“Hello”, he says, smiling. “Myl’ika.”

He presses a reverent kiss to the stretched, pale skin, while Obi-Wan sips on his tea, savouring the instant before Jango finally decides to up the ante. Little Myles kicks harder in answer to his voice, nearly getting him in the nose. He’s a fighter already, and Jango is sure he’ll be born with his fists closed. His hands slip higher, to the breasts full of nutritive milk – strangely, meant for him, for the sire, rather than their baby. It’ll change in the days preceding the birth, but for now, his _riduur_ can feed him. Jango is very appreciative of Taung biology, and he shows it. He shows it by licking at a puffy, dark pink nipple, tasting the milk on it already, and making Obi-Wan moan and throw his head back.

“Force, yes!” he says, carding the fingers of his free hand through Jango’s hair. “I was starting to think I would explode.”  
“Never”, Jango vows, and seals his lips around the nipple and _sucks_.

Obi-Wan cries out and tugs at his hair, the rich taste of the milk filling his mouth. It is sweet and filling, slightly honeyed, and Jango drinks it happily, feeling its warmth slide down his throat. Gently, he kneads the soft flesh of the breast to help the milk come out, feeling himself grow hotter. It warms him, the same way good alcohol does, and he switches to the other nipple once he’s emptied the first breast. Obi-Wan is humping his knee as he does so, trying to relieve the hardness of his cock, and Jango can feel himself grow hard – he was already wet, he feels like he constantly is these days. Something about seeing Obi-Wan pregnant arouses him.

Obi-Wan makes just enough milk to sate him once a day, and Jango has yet to figure out the purpose of such a genetic quirk, other than to feed him and potentially keep him alive. Obi-Wan moans and hums all through it, and sets his cup down with the Force, his hands trembling as he does so. Jango wipes his mouth and leans forward to kiss him, sharing the taste with him. Obi-Wan kisses back deeply, mapping out his mouth, panting lightly. Ready to come, just from getting his nipples sucked on.

“ _Meshla cyare_ ”, Jango breathes, and Obi-Wan chuckles.  
“Fuck me”, he whispers, like it’s not nearly all Jango has been doing since he grew too big for any other type of sex.

His cunt aches, but the thought of the warm, tight coil of Obi-Wan’s ass around him makes him inhale sharply. He gets Obi-Wan out of his clothes in record time, though it isn’t much of a hardship – the baby presses down on his bladder and he’s constantly going to the loo, which means he has lost all patience with pants with ties. Next are Jango’s own clothes, not much difficult either as all he planned to do is lounge and fuck his beautiful spouse, ripe with health and life. Obi-Wan rests against the cushions of the couch, breasts spilling out and gently stroking the taut skin of his belly, and parts his legs for Jango to view. His cock his hard, but struggling against the swell of his stomach, his hole still slightly open from fingering himself in the morning – he _wants_ , craves sex so much Jango sometimes can hardly keep up with him.

“Come here?” Obi-Wan asks, eyeing Jango up and down once he’s naked, and Jango kneels up, giving him a good view on his abs, which he loves, and his cock, curving up, hard and leaking already.

Slowly, Jango balances on his knees, parting his legs, and leans backward a bit, giving his lover a somewhat good view on his wet lips and cunt ready to be filled. Obi-Wan inhales sharply, likely wanting to taste him, and Jango slides his fingers through his wetness, and into his hole, shuddering at the feeling.

“Jango”, Obi-Wan calls, his voice high, wounded by sharp desire, and Jango gasps and pulls his fingers out.  
“Lemme do the work, _cyare_ ”, he grins, settling between his parted legs.

His wet, warm fingers press to Obi-Wan’s hole and he opens him up slowly, taking his time, using his own wetness instead of lube to make sure he’ll be slick enough. Obi-Wan inhales sharply at the feeling, his fingers digging into the cushions of the couch, and Jango presses a kiss to his knee.

“You’re so beautiful”, he says. “Opening up on my fingers, round with my child. Breasts heavy with milk. I’ve bred you good, haven’t I? Fuck you so hard you got pregnant.”

Obi-Wan lets out a moan as Jango rubs hard on his prostate, his cock twitching, and Jango can’t wait to see the look of ecstasy on his face once he gets him to come. Fuck, but he wants to ride his face and get that silver tongue inside of him, he’s dripping down his thighs with need, and his cock is so slick with precum, his hand glides easily over it once he takes it.

“You know I can’t fuck you like this”, he tells Obi-Wan, pulling his fingers out with _just_ enough preparation – he’ll be tight and feel the burn of the stretch and love it even more that way.  
“How do you want me?” Obi-Wan purrs, sitting up, and Jango pinches a nipple in retaliation at his tone, making him whine.  
“Give me some respect, _cyare_.”

He considers it for a moment before taking a decision.

“Get on your knees, braced over the backrest”, he says, patting the couch as he stands up.

Obi-Wan does so, manoeuvring the swell of his stomach carefully and leaning his arms on the backrest, arching his spine and letting his belly fall, swaying, knees planted into the cushions and thighs largely parted. He looks wonderful like this, almost like he’s readying to birth their child, and Jango stands breathless for a second before reaching around and cupping his tits in his hands, massaging them and making his _riduur_ moan again. Only then does he take his cock again and drag the wet head against his perineum, and up to his open hole, pressing in slowly until the head pops in.

Obi-Wan lets his head fall forward and rest on his arms at that, body lax and compliant for him, and Jango pulls out. Then, slowly, he pushes in again, this time bottoming out and remaining like this. Seated deep inside his pregnant lover, knowing he’ll get to claim him by coming inside of him.

“Think I could fuck another into you?” he hums, and Obi-Wan shivers.  
“You can certainly try”, Obi-Wan replies, and Jango is fascinated by the sight of his cock disappearing inside of him, and then sliding back out.  
It’s. It’s mesmerizing, the slip and slide of his girth inside that tight hole, how Obi-Wan take him easily, and even more, how he mewls and gasps at each thrust. He increases the strength of his thrusts, and speeds up his pace, and Obi-Wan goes from mewling to crying out and clinging to the couch.  
“Harder, Jango! Harder, please!” he begs, and Jango answers his wish.

His body shakes with every thrust and his cock is leaking steadily, down onto the couch, but Jango knows better than to touch it – Obi-Wan will bat his hand away if he does. Instead, he reaches up and pinches a nipple, palm cupping the breast, and thinks about that time a few days ago where he got to thrust his cock between them, his cunt seated just above Obi-Wan’s mouth. He’d rode his _riduur_ ’s face hard that day, and licked Obi-Wan open afterwards, and fingered him into a sobbing mess.

The memory makes him shiver, and slam into Obi-Wan, who cries out, arching over the couch, his cock jumping under his belly. His rhythm turns frantic as his pleasure mounts – he’s ready to come and spill himself inside his husband, and given Obi-Wan’s ecstatic moans, he is just as ready to let go.

“I’m going to come”, he warns, and Obi-Wan gasps a yes that leaves him trembling.

He thrusts once, twice, and stills deep within his _riduur_ , his cock twitching out his release and painting Obi-Wan’s insides white. Pulling out, he stuffs his release back in with his fingers when it starts to slide out, pushing his fingers inside and pressing down hard onto Obi-Wan’s prostate. Obi-Wan cries out and his cock throbs as he comes, and Jango’s cunt twitches with the remnants of his own orgasm.

“Force, that was good”, Obi-Wan breathes, carefully manoeuvring himself back into a seating position.

Jango sits himself down beside him, and rubs his hand over the swell of his stomach. He can’t wait to meet little Myles, but until then- until then, he’s fine keeping his husband satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> (...yes, I consider this as post-canon Deliver Us).


End file.
